This Time's Different
by SparrowGirl88
Summary: Tommy wants one more chance, but Jude's unsure. Can he changer her mind with a song? Please R&R -One-Shot-


**So I was in the mood to write another one shot, and this is what came out.**

**It's not very long, but I think you'll like it anyways. :)**

* * *

"How do I know it'll be different this time? That you won't do like you always do, and run away?"

Jude was standing infront of Tommy, as he sat in the chair opossite of the one she had been in.

Tommy also stood now. "Because I was stupid before, I was scared."

Jude looked slightly confused. "Of what?" Tommy looked down at his feet before meeting her eyes. "You. But I'm not anymore, I want this more than anything Jude, Please believe me."

Jude sighed and shook her head. "I really want to Tommy, but I don't know if I can."

Tommy grabed her hand and looked her in the eye. "I love you, I promise it won't be like before."

Jude looked him in the eye as she said "You need to prove that to me Tommy, and then we'll talk."

Tommy nodded and gave her a small smile. "Ok, but just know this Jude, I'm not giving up on you."

Jude nodded her head and returned his small smile. "Good"

That's when she turned and walked away, leaving him standing in the middle of an emtpy G-major.

**A few Days Later**

Jude was getting ready to go to the show at the chain, when her cell phone rang.

When she looked at the ID, she saw it was a text from Tommy, telling her he couldn't wait to see her.

She smiled, thinking about how he'd been acting the last few days, and how he seemed was serious about not giving up on her.

**The Chain**

Jude was standing with Sadie, Kwest and Jamie, waiting for the show to start, when Sadie asked her how things were with Tommy.

Jude smiled. "Good, well for now anyways."

Sadie smiled and shook her head. "I don't know Jude, I think this might be the real thing this time, you very well could be the one for Tom."

Jude looked at Sadie. "I really hope you're right, I mean I'm twenty years old, I'm tried of the games, I want to have a family of my own someday, I just don't know if that's what he would want."

Just then the manager of the Chain walked out onto the stage.

"Ok guys, here it is, the moment you've been waiting for, here he is, Tom Quincy."

Everybody clapped as Tommy made his way out onto the stage, guitar in hand.

He sat down on the stool that was waiting for him and moved the mic to the right position, and stated to sing.

After a few songs, he paused as he waited for it to become quite, and then he began to speak into the mic.

He smiled. "Hey, so I'm supposed to be singing my new single, but I'm going to play you one this I just wrote yesterday instead, if that's ok?"

Everyone clapped again, and Jude stood there, wondering what song he was going to play.

Tommy moved a little on the stool, and spoke into the mic again. "Ok so this is for a friend of mine, to show them that I've grown up, and I'm not the same stupid kid from before."

_(wife and kids, kenny chesney)_

_everybody thinks i've got it all, nobody really does do they_

_i've got more then i desire, more than i ever dreamed_

_but there's always a price you pay_

_it's been an amazing road, i've been blessed i know_

_but at the end of the day, i go home alone_

As Tommy sang, he locked eyes with Jude.

She couldn't turn her eyes away if she had wanted to.

_i still hope someday i'll have a wife and kids_

_smillin' faces running to the door when i walk in_

_sayin' daddy's home, you were gone to long,_

_what'd you bring me, swing me, let me show you what i did_

_i still dream about that look on a womens face,_

_that says i'll love you through the good the bad _

_the sunshine and the rain_

_sometimes i wish, i had someone to share my life with_

_maybe i'll have a wife and kids, maybe someday_

Jude wondered if he was serious about all this, if this was really what he wanted.

She thought, that by looking at he face as he sang, it was.

_maybe i could have a son, play him football in the backyard_

_or take my daughter fishin' and when she turns fifteen, _

_i'll teach her how to drive a car_

_and when i grow old, and they've all left home,_

_i want to lay beside my wife, and talk about the old times,_

_remember all the good times_

_i still hope someday i'll have a wife and kids_

_smillin' faces running to the door when i walk in_

_sayin' daddy's home, you were gone to long,_

_what'd you bring me, swing me, let me show you what i did_

_i still dream about that look on a womens face,_

_that says i'll love you through the good the bad _

_the sunshine or the rain_

Jude really hoped he saw that look when he looked at her, because no matter what happened between them, she always had and always will, love Tom Quincy.

_sometimes i wish, i had someone to share my life with_

_maybe i'll have a wife and kids, maybe someday_

_sometimes i wish, i had someone to share my life with_

_maybe i'll have a wife and kids, someday _

_i'll have a wife and kids, maybe someday_

After the song was over, Tommy made his way off the stage, and Jude went to find him.

She found him in the back room, putting his guitar in the case.

Jude walked over and lightly tapped his shoulder, and he turned around and saw her, and smiled. "Hey."

Jude just looked him in the eye as she asked him "Did you mean it?"

Tommy nodded his head. "Every word of it, Jude I love you, and no matter what you say now, that will never change.

And someday soon, I'm going to marry you, because I want that, a family to come home to, you to come home to.

Jude was smilling by now, and she took a step closer. "So how soon are we talking here?"

Tommy wrapped his arms around her waist and smiled as she put hers around his neck. "Does tomorrow work for you?"

Jude chuckled, but it died away when she saw that Tommy wasn't laughing. "I mean it Jude, as soon as you want to."

Jude leaned back to get a good look at him. "Wait, are you saying what I think you are?"

Tommy smiled and let go of her, as he stepped back and dropped to one knee. "What I'm saying is, Jude Harrison, will you marry me?"

Jude smiled and nodded her head. "Yes I will marry you."

Tommy stood up and pulled her to him, and they shared a long overdue kiss, and he spun then around, happy he was really going to get that wife, and someday kids.

The End (or really, the beginning)

* * *

**Please review, and let me know how it was! **

**Thanks.**


End file.
